The Outcats
by Cinderfire16
Summary: Spoilers for every book up to Long Shadows. Full Summary inside. (Yes, the title is that way on purpose. Guess why? T for battles and human problems. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should be working on Journey and Shadows of StarClan but I honestly don't se Journey going anywhere and Shadows of StarClan is going surely yet slowly. Either way, Both will be updated later today. For anyone who is still with me thank you and I hope you enjoy my remake of Sunrise.**

Hollyleaf narrowed her eyes at her mother's words.

They are not my kits…

Ashfur growled and stalked toward Squirrelflight, giving her and her brothers the perfect chance to flee. The ginger she-cat obviously knew that.

"Run!" She ordered her adopted kits. Jayfeather and Lionblaze rocketed off, while Hollyleaf lunged for Ashfur.

"Stay away from my mother!" She snarled, batting the older warrior away. Ashfur narrowed his eyes and took off toward the camp.

"Hollyleaf, come on! We have to get out before-" A falling branch cut her off and the two she-cats raced after Ashfur, only stopping when she saw the other cats returning to the hollow, Ashfur, Brambleclaw, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze included.

"Hollyleaf!" Brambleclaw purred, relief drowning in his voice. "Jayfeather and Lionblaze came back a few seconds ago blubbering about how you all got caught in the fire and I feared the worst. It's a good thing Ashfur and Squirrelflight saved you, isn't it? Where is she? I need to know she's okay, and thank Ashfur." Hollyleaf noticed the grey tom glaring smugly at her from his spot by the entrance. She growled and stalked over to him, baring her teeth.

"Don't breathe a word to anyone!" She spat."

"I won't. Yet." He sneered. "I know the perfect time to do that." With that, he stalked off and left her to her thoughts. She began running through the possible cats in ThunderClan who would do something like Squirrelflight had suggested. It had to be some cat in ThunderClan. Who else would ask the ginger she-cat to claim her kits as her own? Who else would she cover this up for?

"Hollyleaf!" Lionblaze's yowl jerked her from her thoughts and she glanced up to meet his gaze.

"Brambleclaw wants you to help me and Brackenfur with the nursery."

They spent the rest of the day cleaning up and strengthening the camp and feeding the queens and elders, hunting for themselves and enforcing borders. ThunderClan would remain strong despite the fire.

The Gathering approached and Ashfur's sneered warning had given Hollyleaf a clue as to when exactly he was going to reveal their secret. She knew that Jayfeather and Lionblaze had warned Ashfur in their own ways, but that wouldn't work, she realized. She would have to silence him herself… permanently.

**Short, I know... Read and Review if you're confused or want to rant/ leave a comment. All are appreciated.**


	2. How to save a life

**I don't own Warrior Cats. If I did, this would have actually happened. Oh well... Have fun trying to kill me after this but enjoy the chapter.**

The Outcasts

She watched Ashfur from her spot in the bushes. The scent of WindClan was too fresh for a border patrol, which meant that a cat was lurking around. She couldn't have any witnesses. It was the only way to protect their secret.

He sighed and stared down at the river. All his planning was for nothing. He should have known something was up when she didn't knock him into the fire. A real queen would have done anything for their kits. Ferncloud was enough of a pest that he knew that.

"StarClan, why have you left me alone?! Surely this wasn't your plan! I wasn't supposed to get all caught up in this!"

He sat down and stared into the stream and Hollyleaf chose that moment to strike. He was downwind of her scent and his back was turned. She lunged for his throat.

Just as she was about to sink her claws in his throat, something barreled into her, knocking her to the ground.

"WindClan!" Ashfur snarled.

"Yeah, sure. That's all you see. Pay no attention to the fact that I just saved you. I have to be 'WindClan.'" The cat smirked. "Fine by me. Go ahead and kill him. He's not grateful enough to keep his own life."

Hollyleaf hissed at the cat, who rolled his eyes in return.

"Who would dare try to kill me?!" Ashfur snarled.

"Think real hard, Mousebrain!" Hollyleaf growled, leaping at the grey tom. The WindClan cat bowled her over again, pinning her down this time.

"I would leave if I were you, before she breaks free."

"I can handle a new warrior. Her brother is way fiercer than her and I've put him in his place more than enough times." Ashfur scoffed.

"Suit yourself, then. I wasn't here." Hollyleaf glanced up at her attacker and noted that the tom (She dubbed him a tom by weight and his tone of voice) had black fur.

He would do something like this…

"Wait!" Ashfur yelped as the tom made a big show of letting her go. He placed his paw back on her neck. "Thank you, whoever you are. I admit that had you not been there, she would have killed me."

"Why would one ThunderClan warrior want to kill another?"

"I know something about her and I was going to tell the Clans about it at the Gathering. It's a pretty big secret." Ashfur admitted.

At the mention of the secret, Hollyleaf thrashed with anger so the stranger had to force her down with both paws.

"Keep trying," The familiar black cat sneered in her ear. "I won't let you up any time soon.

"Sounds like you got yourself into some trouble. Here's how it's going to work. You're going to run away as fast as you can and I'll release her once you're gone, since you clearly can't take her on without help."

"Are you calling me incompetent?! You're scrawnier than a rat!"

"Maybe." The tom smirked. "I can still beat you in a fight, though. WindClan don't back down unlike some kittypets who call themselves a Clan."

"I'll show you who's a kittypet, rabbit-breath!" With those words, Ashfur lunged for the tom, who reared up to meet him. Soon, they were a snarling mass of fur and claws, which gave Hollyleaf the chance to study her surroundings. They were far enough from the ThunderClan camp that no cat would hear them, but the WindClan border was on the far side of the other Clan's territory, and no one would be there either.

"Stop!" She screeched, diving for Ashfur. She bowled the grey tom away from the WindClan warrior and raked her claws across the black tom's cheek.

"Do you know this cat?" Ashfur growled dangerously.

"He's called Breezepelt. He's obviously WindClan. I've seen him at Gatherings." Hollyleaf informed the older ThunderClan warrior.

"_I didn't ask if you knew who he was, I asked if you __**knew**__ him_," The grey cat hissed. "_better than the warrior code allows_."

_You'd be surprised…_ Hollyleaf thought.

She glared the tom straight in the eye.

"No." Her voice didn't shake and her heartbeat remained steady. There was no way for the older warrior to tell she was lying.

"Your efforts were wasted, Hollyleaf." Ashfur smirked. "The Gathering waits." With those parting words, he pelted into the cover of the trees, leaving Hollyleaf and Breezepelt alone. Little did they know that they were not completely alone.

"Get off of our territory, Breezepelt. I still have to mask your scent. You weren't here tonight and I was going for a walk. It was a complete coincidence that this happened, wasn't it?"

"I just felt like something bad was going to happen. What was that secret? He's going to tell everyone anyway."

"I really am your sister." She spat out bitterly.

"You're Leafpool's kits, aren't you?"

Hollyleaf nodded.

"So? What else is new? You tell Leafpool when you get back. I take it your father knows?"

"Squirrelflight said she never told him, but Brambleclaw is smart. He knows."

"Problem solved. Everyone important is told and no one else needs to know."

"Jayfeather and Lionblaze will go crazy!"

"They won't tell anyone though. That's all that matters."

"They'll never forgive her."

"She did what she thought was best. My mom spoils me rotten because she thinks I don't get enough attention from Crowfeather. He teaches me the tough side of being a warrior. What ever happens, they'll still be my mother and father."

Hollyleaf sighed.

"I guess you're right. Thanks, Breezepelt."

"Sure, whatever. Go home. I'm sure someone's missing you. I've got to get back with some prey before some stupid warrior tells me I'm not helping the Clan."

"Good luck." Hollyleaf snorted. The black tom nodded and wheeled off into the darkness.

"Bossy furball." She muttered as she watched him go.

It was then that her father decided to make his entrance.

"He's right, you know?" Hollyleaf jumped in surprise as Brambleclaw padded out from the forest.

"How much did you see?"

"You wanted to kill Ashfur. I can see why, but you don't have to. There are other ways to keep a secret."

"I'm sorry, Brambleclaw, I just…"

The ThunderClan deputy nodded and cut her off with a swipe of his tail.

"Squirrelflight and I talked it over. We need to tell the boys eventually, and figure out what to do with Ashfur. He'll keep quiet if he knows what's good for him!" The long-clawed brown tabby snapped.

"He'll ruin everything, Brambleclaw! We'll all be exiled! Firestar will be shamed and ThunderClan will be seen as weak! Not to mention WindClan will pretty much kill Crowfeather and Breezepelt. We have to do something about Ashfur!"

"We can do nothing but hope he keeps his mouth shut and take the fall if he doesn't. We're warriors, Hollyleaf. When we make mistakes, we admit to them."

"The only mistake Leafpool made was falling in love with a cat from a different Clan! Why is that a crime?!"

"If ThunderClan and WindClan ever went to war, you'd have to fight Crowfeather or Breezepelt. If you didn't you would be seen as disloyal."

"Why does this have to be so hard, Dad?"

"It doesn't have to be. If Ashfur doesn't say anything, no cat will ever find out."

**Anyone catch the reference I made? Review if you did, review if you didn't. **


	3. Gone Wrong

**Hello all! Hopefully my faithful readers haven't deserted me completely and sorry for taking so long. But here is Chapter 3.**

The Outcasts

Chapter 3: The Aftermath before the Gathering

By the time Brambleclaw and Hollyleaf got back from their walk, it was moonhigh and Squirrelflight was worried out of her fur.

"You're okay!" She purred when her mate and daughter pushed through the tunnel entrance.

"Of course they are!" Sandstorm assured her daughter.

"I felt like something bad was going to happen." She murmured into Brambleclaw's fur.

"Nothing yet, but the night's not over." He reminded the she-cat softly.

"We'll tell them tomorrow. Maybe Hollyleaf can work something out with Breezepelt and we can meet by the WindClan border?" The ginger she-cat suggested.

"You know about that?" The black she-cat had overheard her parents and cringed internally.

"No. I figured since Breezepelt is Crowfeather's kit you'd know something about him. What don't I know?" Squirrelflight demanded.

"I've known him since we were kits, actually. I snuck out from camp and got lost. He did the same thing, he told me, but then the fox came and we hid. When it found us we ended up killing it. We've been meeting at the border to keep up ever since."

"Two kits took on a fox?" Brambleclaw meowed in shock.  
"And won?" Squirrelflight was stunned at this.

"Yes, we did." Hollyleaf rolled her eyes.

"I thought Lionblaze was the invincible one." Brambleclaw meowed incredulously.

"You know about the prophecy?!" Jayfeather had stopped to see what his parents and sister were talking about.

"Of course we do, Mousebrain. Who do you think Firestar told besides Sandstorm when you three were born?"

"But you're not our mother… we're not ThunderClan!" Lionblaze muttered in confusion.

"We still raised you." Squirrelflight murmured.

"You lied to us!" The golden tabby spat. Jayfeather rolled his eyes and motioned toward Firestar's den.

"We should take this talk to a safer place." He advised.

The other four cats agreed and Brambleclaw led the way to the ginger leader's den. "Firestar?" He yowled in. The ginger tom responded immediately.

"Come in, Brambleclaw." The five cats entered the den to find their leader settled in his nest beside a drowsy Sandstorm.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"We have something you need to hear, Father." Squirrelflight began hesitantly.

"Where is Leafpool?" Hollyleaf wondered.

"I'll get her. She should be here for this." Jayfeather meowed, dipping his head before disappearing from the den.

"What's going on?" Firestar demanded in a hard voice, staring his daughter down.

"Did someone get hurt? Why do we need Leafpool?" Sandstorm asked. The urgency in her daughter's voice had shocked her awake and she was now sitting up and waiting for Leafpool and Jayfeather with the others. Only the occasional twitch of her tail gave away her anxiety. Jayfeather returned with Leafpool on his heels. Squirrelflight broke down at the sight of her sister's panicked face.

"I'm so sorry, Leafpool … he just wouldn't move and they were trapped and I didn't know what else to do so now he knows and they know but no one else does… yet." Squirrelflight burst into tears and flopped down on the cold stone floor. Brambleclaw sighed and wrapped his tail around his mate's shoulders, lying beside her and murmuring in her ears.

"I failed, Leafpool, I panicked and it just slipped out before I could stop myself."

The ThunderClan medicine cat gulped and padded over to her sister.

"You did the best you could, Squirrelflight. It would have come out someday. It's not your fault, sister."

"I should have knocked him aside or something!" She whimpered.

"You still saved them Squirrelflight. You rescued them from Ashfur, from death. I'll never be able to repay you for what you did. Thank you for saving my kits."

"What?!" Firestar and Sandstorm had been growing confused with each word that poured from their daughter's mouth, and were horrified when they heard what she said last.

"Y-you had that WindClan tom's kits?" Sandstorm whispered in shock.

"How could you?!" Firestar snarled, unsheathing and sheathing his claws in anger.

Brambleclaw growled sharply when he heard the click of claws hitting stone.

"I didn't know until moons after we returned to fight the badgers. It's not like I could just tell everyone and be exiled! If I had an apprentice maybe but I didn't. I wanted my kits to be raised in a Clan that cared about them, not as rogues! I asked Squirrelflight to raise them to keep them safe. Brambleclaw figured it out on his own and confronted her about it. I made them both swear that they wouldn't say a word!" That made Squirrelflight cry harder and Brambleclaw sighed. The things he'd do for his mate.

"You lied to us!" Firestar snarled. "We're your parents. I'm your _leader_!"

"I think that's the point, Firestar." Sandstorm murmured grimly. "She couldn't tell because you would have to exile her no matter how much you didn't want to. Whether they're Leafpool's kits or Squirrelflight's kits doesn't matter right now. What happened during the fire?"

"Jayfeather, Lionblaze and I almost got roasted alive because Ashfur went insane and said that it was the only way Squirrelflight would feel his pain." Hollyleaf groused.

"Then what happened?"

"Squirrelflight told the truth and we were let go while he was in shock."

"There's something you're not telling me, Hollyleaf… It's okay, you won't be judged." Her grandmother assured her.

"I… I tried to kill him tonight because he said he would tell everyone at the Gathering." She mumbled embarrassedly.

"What?!" Firestar snarled.

"Hush!" Sandstorm snapped. "What happened? What made you stop?"

"Stupid Breezepelt pounced on me." She grumbled. "If you ask me he should have let me kill the idiot… the first thing he said was _WindClan!_ Never mind the fact that some cat saved his sorry pelt, that cat was WindClan." She rolled her eyes.

"What connection do you have to Breezepelt of WindClan?!" Lionblaze snarled.

"We took on a fox when we were kits and have been talking ever since. He's probably more of my best friend than you, Lionblaze. You were so busy prancing around with your precious Heathertail that time stopped, didn't it?" She sneered.

"You fox-dung hypocrite!" Lionblaze snarled, unsheathing his claws. "You told me it was against the code to meet Heathertail but you were chatting with Breezepelt and that's okay?!"

"There's a difference, Lionblaze. I knew you wouldn't be able to break it off without it getting messy… that's why I tried to warn you. You just decided not to listen."

"I loved her!" Lionblaze snarled.

"She was using you!" the black she-cat snapped.

"I know that now." He growled lowly, bowing his head. "What does that have to do with Breezepelt?"

"He's our half-brother but even before we found out, I knew that I didn't love him like you and Heathertail. It felt way too weird."

"You say we…" Brambleclaw noticed.

"He figured it out before the fire. It was just a possibility, but how many black cats do you know?"

"So you knew you were Crowfeather and Leafpool's kit?"

"No. I assumed he mated with a rogue and that's why everyone hates him. Then I was on patrol one day and I heard Nightcloud badgering him about getting over some ThunderClan cat and I figured out that it was Leafpool. When Squirrelflight told the truth, I knew I was right."

"So now what?" Lionblaze wondered. "Do we keep it from the Clan? What about Ashfur?"

"If we do tell the Clan, Leafpool will be forced to exile. I don't want that, but it's either she leaves or some cat kills her. I definitely don't want any cat laying their filthy claws on my daughter! Furthermore, if she leaves, I'd have to kick you all out as well. ThunderClan would have no deputy, four less warriors, and no medicine cat. That can't happen."

"What if Ashfur tells everyone at the Gathering?"

"I can't stop that. If he asks to speak I'll have to let him to avoid suspicion beforehand. Until he does, no one says a word about it. Anywhere. Hollyleaf, you can tell Breezepelt tomorrow at the Gathering to be prepared for Ashfur. This will hurt Crowfeather and his family as much as it will affect us. They need to know."

"I will, Firestar."

"Thank you, Father." Leafpool murmured.

"Until Ashfur says something, this never happened."

** Any Questions? Review please.**


	4. The Gathering pt 1

**Thanks to those who are still reading this story. Sorry for my erratic schedule but school is settling down so maybe I can update more. **

The Outcats

Breezepelt fidgeted beside his father, who was staring up at the leaders.

"Stop that!" Crowfeather snapped. "What's the matter with you? You're a warrior for StarClan's sake and you're acting like an apprentice at his first Gathering!"

"Sorry," The amber-eyed tom muttered. He was nervous, truth be told. If that grey tom revealed the truth at the Gathering, he and his father would be exiled. Sure Crowfeather could be harsh at times, but he was a loyal WindClan warrior who made a mistake. It was that simple, but these cats wouldn't see it that way, and they would be kicked out along with Leafpool and her family.

He shook himself out and got to his paws.

"ThunderClan is here." Crowfeather acknowledged the forest cats, who had arrived just in time for the Gathering to start.

"I'm going to go find my friends, Dad. I'll see you later."

"Sure?" It came out like a question. Crowfeather never realized he sat with anyone and Breezepelt had never felt comfortable enough to talk to his father about his friends or problems. The truth would definitely come out tonight, though.

As the ThunderClan warriors got settled, Ashfur padded over to Hollyleaf with a smirk on his face. Jayfeather's gaze snapped to hers and Lionblaze had stopped talking to Heathertail and glanced at her with worry in his eyes. The golden tabby had made up with the WindClan warrior and they were back to being friends.

"I have a proposition for you, Hollyleaf."

"Whatever it is, keep it to yourself." A new voice growled. She nodded to Breezepelt as he slid up behind Ashfur and hissed in his ear. "I'm sure it's just as repulsive as you are. Leave."

"You have no right to tell me what to do, scrawny WindClan kit! It's you who should leave!" Ashfur spat.

Hollyleaf sighed and flicked her tail. Breezepelt growled to himself and sat down.

"Go on," She sighed, knowing that she would regret this.

"I won't say a word if you'll be my mate." He whispered. Hollyleaf recoiled in shock and Breezepelt started to unsheathe his claws.

"Let us unite under the truce of the full moon…" Mistystar's yowl brought the talking to a halt and Ashfur left a shivering Hollyleaf with a furious tom by her side.

"WindClan is well enough for Greenleaf. The rabbits are abundant and we have two new apprentices. Furzepaw and Gorsepaw couldn't be here tonight, but their mentors are Heathertail and Breezepelt!"

Cats cheered from below and Heathertail swelled with pride. Breezepelt dipped his head solemnly.

Blackstar and Leopardstar reported the same thing, that prey ran well and that the Clans were thriving.

"Have you made your decision?" Ashfur demanded. Hollyleaf gulped and glanced at her former parents. Brambleclaw was staring straight at her, a confused look on his face.

"You don't have to do this." Breezepelt whispered. "It's hare-brained!" He spat, glaring up at Ashfur. He sneered at the other tom with contempt.

"How could you ask such a thing?!"

"Easy. I want a mate."

"No." Hollyleaf muttered.

"What?!"

"I refuse to be your mate, Ashfur. Find some other she-cat to bully."

"Fine then." He spat. He was gone when she looked up and she saw him weaving his way through throngs of cats as he made his way toward the Tree.

Firestar was halfway done with his report when Ashfur interrupted.

"May I speak?" He asked. Brambleclaw growled and unsheathed his claws. He knew Ashfur would stop at nothing to destroy his family, but he would do everything to save them. Firestar narrowed his eyes as he pondered over this. He knew the news would devastate the forest-born cats of his Clan, but he would be seen as suspicious if he didn't let the grey tom have his say.  
"I don't see why he shouldn't." Onestar muttered.

"Surely his news can't be that bad, Firestar?" Mistyfoot murmured softly.

"It's worse than any cat could dare imagine." He sighed.

"Cats of ThunderClan, please keep in mind what I told you earlier! I will let Ashfur speak, as he has a right to do so."

Hollyleaf whimpered and Jayfeather glanced up at his mentor. Poor Leafpool had squeezed her eyes shut and was shaking. He jabbed his tail into her side and forced her to look at him.

"It'll be okay whatever he says. Firestar will keep you as the medicine cat and the Clans will get over it soon. We were meant to be born, whether they like it or not."

She nodded and glanced at the WindClan cats. Crowfeather would be furious!

"I have something to tell you all! Something that goes against all our ancestors stood for, that goes against everything we believe in as warrior cats guided by StarClan."

The cats had started fidgeting at the mention of news, but now the clearing broke into murmurs.

"What is it?"

"What could it be?"

"Why is he saying it and not a leader?"

"Surely Firestar knows?"

"What is this news, Ashfur?" Blackstar growled.

"Lionblaze, Hollyleaf and Jayfeather are not the kits of Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight!"

"Shut up!" Brambleclaw hissed to himself. "For the love of StarClan, please shut up!" He whispered.

Ashfoot stared at him with a curious expression.

"I take it you knew this already?" She meowed calmly."

"I've known since they were born." He sighed. "Squirrelflight told me, but it's obvious."

"Who?" Russetfur wondered. She was dying of suspense at the untold news.

"How many black cats do you know?" He wondered aloud. Ashfoot growled to herself.

"Are you saying…?"  
"Yes."

"He doesn't know."

"I don't think he does. Just wait and see."

"So?!" Russetfur yowled to Ashfur.

"Whose are they?" She demanded.

"And why do you care?!" A RiverClan queen yowled. "Who are they to you?"

"They are the kits of our medicine cat and a WindClan rat!" He snarled.

Any Questions? Review please!


	5. Enter Chaos and Confusion

**Update! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and is following/ favoriting this story, your support means a lot to me. Now, the moment you've all been waiting for... ROLL THE CLIP!**

The Outcats

The clearing broke out into chaos as cats tried to make sense of what they were told. Groups of cats were crowding around those in question, and Ashfoot had left to find her son.

Firestar narrowed his eyes at the grey tom, who smirked in satisfaction as he sailed lazily off the rock. His life's work was complete. He was _meant_ to ruin their perfect lies!

Crowfeather snapped his gaze over to his ex-mate. The light brown tabby had her head bowed, but murmured gently to her sister, who lay beside her with her eyes shut. Tears streamed down Squirrelflight's cheeks.

Blackstar blinked in confusion. Why anyone did care whose kits they were didn't bother him. WindClan certainly wouldn't want them now, and no other Clan had anything to do with the matter. He glared down at the mass of cats. Some of them looked ready to fight the accused. This was getting out of control! Apparently Leopardstar had the same idea.

"By StarClan STOP!" They yowled. Firestar's head snapped up and his eyes raked over the clearing. He was fuming. At himself for not being able to stop Ashfur… for not telling his Clan in the first place…

"By StarClan STOP!"

The cats instantly froze at the command of the two leaders. Every cat sheathed their claws and stared up at the Tree to hear their leaders.

"This is out of control!" Blackstar roared. "I expected better from my cats at least! We have nothing to gain from this!"

He turned to Firestar.

"You have one year to turn your Clan around. After that, we go back to being warriors."

"Thank you, Blackstar. I'm sure we could use a year of peace."

"We are leaving!" He snarled and flicked his tail. Russetfur was at his heels and together, they led their patrol away from the island.

"I have no problem granting you the same request. You've done too much for RiverClan. This is the least I can do." Leopardstar admitted. The flame-colored tom dipped his head in thanks as the RiverClan cats filed off the island.

"Firestar," Onestar meowed softly. The ginger leader nodded for him to speak.

"Those three are rightfully ThunderClan's. They have grown up there and they make good warriors and a fine medicine cat. WindClan has nothing to gain from this, and the only punishment any cat will receive is that from the mouths of their Clanmates. Good luck, all of you, and may StarClan light your path."

"Thank you, Onestar. We'll need it."

The brown tabby dipped his head and hissed into Firestar's ear.

"If it's not too much trouble, I ask that Crowfeather may stay with ThunderClan for a while. Hostile Clanmates or no, I won't stop my cats from speaking their minds."

"He is welcome for as long as he needs it. Whoever else needs it as well."

"Thank you." He sighed. "WindClan, head back to camp! NOW!" He snarled when Nightcloud didn't move. The moorland cats scurried off the island after their furious leader.

That left ThunderClan, Crowfeather, Heathertail, and Breezepelt.

The black tom huffed and glanced at his half-siblings.

"That could have gone a lot better." He grumbled.

"You think?" Hollyleaf growled. "Did you have any real reason to bother with this at a Gathering, Ashfur? You ruined our lives, great but you ruined your own as well.  
Do you think anyone will accept what you did?" She asked. Ashfur unsheathed his claws and lunged for the young she-cat. He was knocked aside by Breezepelt, who had landed in front of his sister just as she crouched to avoid Ashfur. His tail lashed back and forth in anger.

"You touch her, you die!" He spat.

Brambleclaw was surprised that the young tom would risk his own life to keep a cat from another Clan safe. Apparently, so was everyone else, because no one bothered stopping them.

"You can't stop me, kit. I'll do what I want"

He made for the black she-cat again, and Breezepelt rammed into the tom, hurling him toward the ground. The grey tom lay motionless then.

"Is he dead?" Hollyleaf whimpered. Breezepelt glanced at the speckled warrior and shook his head.

"Unconscious." The coal-furred tom growled. "That'll have to change."

"No!" His sister snorted.

"Were you even listening to what he said before the Gathering started?!"

"You think I was talking to you when I said no? I heard him. He's not going to do anything completely stupid." Hollyleaf muttered.

"He tried to burn you all alive. He passed the assessment for stupidity with flying colors. Are all you ThunderClan cats completely dense?"

"He what?!" the others, with the exception of Firestar, Sandstorm, her parents, and her siblings, were shocked.

"Long story and now's not the time." Breezepelt muttered.

"You're not killing him and he won't wake up anytime soon."

"You don't know that."

"We're not discussing this. The stupid grey tom lives to be handled by Firestar."

"Why?! He'll just be exiled and find the Clans moons later to exact some crazy plan of revenge!"

"You're blowing this all out of proportion, and I'm tired. We're not discussing this."

"Not now." The black tom scowled, nudging the grey so-called warrior to his shaky paws.

"What happened?"

"You ruined lives." He growled.

"Breezepelt!" His glare snapped to that of his sister's. "Enough." She mewed simply.

"Hollyleaf…" Ashfur muttered. "I remember now." He scowled. "My work is done."

"Pretty soon, your life will be too." Breezepelt muttered.

Hollyleaf glared at him.

"Keep this up and you'll be joining him." She growled.

"So you admit that he needs to die!" He smirked, not fazed by the underlying threat.

"His fate lies with StarClan. He did nothing short of what it takes to end up in the Dark Forest. No more than any cat would."

"He told a secret that wasn't his to share!" Dustpelt growled, correcting his former apprentice's daughter.

"He's ruined our lives!" Whitewing snarled.

"His fate lies with StarClan, as she said." Breezepelt grumbled with resignation. "Since I can't kill him without someone getting mad, no cat touches a hair on his mangy pelt! No matter how much we want to!"

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Heathertail teased.

"I'd rather not end up in the Dark Forest."

"So now what?" Foxpaw wondered.

"We go home and tell the Clan of what's happened. Crowfeather, Breezepelt, and Heathertail are staying with us until further notice."

"No cat will take that well." Whitewing mused.

"They will once we tell them what Ashfur did."

"Ferncloud will be crushed…" Dustpelt murmured as the patrol headed home.

**Questions? Review and all will be answered in time. **


	6. ThunderClan's Reaction and No Surprises

**So sorry for not updating sooner, I've been busy and then the writer's block and... well, here we are. I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

Warrior Cats- The Outcats

The ThunderClan cats returned late and weary, much to the surprise of their Clanmates.

"What happened?!" They demanded of the patrol. Firestar wasted no time in calling the Clan together and when they were all assembled before him, he spoke.

"It's rather obvious that something happened, what with us being away for so long. Thank you to whoever hunted and marked the borders in that time. I'm glad our Clan can still run. Obviously we have guests here, and there is a reason for that." He began.

"Ashfur!" He spotted the grey tom attempting to slink away and called him back. "Come up to where we can all see and hear you. You're going to tell them exactly what you said at the Gathering."

He sighed and did as he was told only hesitating when prodded to speak. He could see now, that there was no real reason for what he had done.

"After Firestar spoke finished his report, which mind you he allowed himself to go last for this very reason, I asked to speak."

"Tell them the exact words you spoke at the Gathering. I bet you'll get the same response." Dustpelt sneered.

"I have something to tell you all." He started with less enthusiasm. Hollyleaf noticed the way he licked his lips in disgust and hunched over, as if he were feeling the same burden she felt when the words first poured our of his mouth. " Something that goes against all our ancestors stood for, that goes against everything we believe in as warrior cats guided by StarClan."

"What could possibly be that bad?" Ferncloud wondered.

"Why hasn't Firestar told us?" Cloudtail demanded.

"Why was it kept from us in the first place?" Brightheart wondered.

"Go on, Ashfur. Tell them the rest!" Breezepelt was having too much fun as he watched the grey tom squirm up on the ledge.

"Lionblaze, Hollyleaf and Jayfeather are not the kits of Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight." He sighed.

"How do you know this?!"

"Of course they are!"

"Whose are they then?"

"They are the kits of our medicine cat and a WindClan rat."

Everything went silent. Nothing stirred, not even a leaf, as the news sank in. That meant that…

"Those two had kits?!" Mousefur yowled from her spot beside Longtail.

"Isn't that against the code? Cinderheart wondered.

"No wonder Jayfeather is blind!" Berrynose sneered.

"Shut up!" Lionblaze snarled. "Don't act like you know anything about us! I'm surprised your siblings haven't disowned you yet, because all you do is act like you own the stars and growing up ThunderClan is your StarClan-given right! At least they know what it means to be a true warrior! You're always the first one to speak whenever something bad happens! Condemning everyone else! I guess I can see why." The golden tom sneered.

"Lionblaze!" Leafpool flattened her ears in horror. Berrynose was arrogant, but surely he didn't deserve that!

"That shouldn't be how you speak to any cat, Lionblaze. Much less a Clanmate. No matter how much they look like they deserve it, you should have kept that to yourself." Crowfeather muttered.

"But he's right!" Cinderheart agreed. "He really is that arrogant."

"He didn't need to say it!"

"At least he didn't call us kittypets."

"That would be hypocritical. Firestar was a kittypet and I'm his kin. Besides, it's not your birthright that annoys me, Berrynose. You'd be a much better cat if you worked on your attitude."

"You ruined their lives, Ashfur, do you realize that?" Thornclaw had snapped out of his shock and confronted his friend.

"Of course I do!" The grey tom scowled, leaping to his paws. "You think I liked what happened after that?"

"You sure looked happy." Brambleclaw growled.

"Whatever it was, I swear that wasn't me!" He yowled. "I swear! I don't know what came over me, but I would never intentionally say those things! I think Breezepelt broke whatever hold that RiverClan ghost had on me when he knocked me out. The last thing I remember is wanting to help everyone get out of camp because of the fire.

"That was a few sunrises ago." Squirrelflight murmured. Ashfur blinked in shock.

"What?!" He demanded.

"You said something about a RiverClan ghost. What was his name?" Brambleclaw prompted softly.

"I don't remember. The only thing I can recall about him is that he looks like Tigerstar with blue eyes. Acts like him too."

"Why did you let Hawkfrost get in your head?"

"Is that his name? I didn't. He came to me and said something about revenge on Squirrelflight and then I blacked out."

I don't believe this," Thornclaw sneered. "You actually expect me to listen to this load of fox-dung?"

"It's true!" He promised.

"And I thought you cared." The golden tom glared at him and raced out of the camp.

"Thornclaw, wait!" Ashfur leapt to his paws and scaled the Highledge, only to be crowded by his Clanmates, who were either angry or confused.

Hollyleaf sighed and weaved her way through the throng of cats, stopping when she got to the desperate grey tom.

"Let's go." She muttered.

She proceeded to lead him through the mob and to the entrance.

"No one follows him!" She yowled over their complaints.

"Go find him, and don't come back until you set things right." He nodded and bolted off. No one objected as they saw him go. She continued on toward her family.

"That was brave, Hollyleaf." Squirrelflight murmured.

"He needed that." Brambleclaw agreed.

"Do you believe him?" Lionblaze wondered.

"It's definitely a possibility." Breezepelt admitted with a slight shiver. Those creepy cats had tried too many times to get him to train with them, and he had rejected them. As long as he had his father, he didn't need their training. As long as he had Hollyleaf, everything was fine.

"I think he's telling the truth." Jayfeather nodded in agreement.

"Why did you help him?" Breezepelt wondered.

"Just promise me that won't be us." She muttered.

"It won't." He assured her. "You're too bossy. Besides, my dad says I can't keep secrets anyway."

"And I'll claw you if you try." She scowled, getting to her paws and heading for the warriors' den.

"Good night." They all called. Breezepelt snickered and rolled his eyes.

"StarClan knows she'll kill me before this is all over." He muttered.

**I feel like I could have written this better. Suggestions? Rants about how stupid Ashfur can be or how confused you are about Thornclaw? Review.**


	7. The Trouble with Thornclaw

Warriors- The Outcasts

Thornclaw raced past the barrier and didn't stop until he was sure he had traveled far enough.

_Please follow me…_ He desperately needed to get things straight. There was every possibility that Ashfur was telling the truth, but nothing made any sense!

He felt exposed, like everything in the clearing was watching or listening… he ran deeper into ThunderClan territory, hoping that Ashfur would simply follow his scent.

He hadn't gotten far when he was knocked off his paws by an unseen force. He soon found himself glaring into the anxious blue eyes of the cat he was looking for.

"You believe me, don't you?" He begged.

"I can't say much with your claws at my throat." The gold-patched tom rasped.

"Oh, sorry." His grey friend muttered. Ashfur blinked and sheathed his claws, clambering so that he stood on his own paws.

"I need you to believe that it wasn't me."

Thornclaw was silent for a moment, watching his former friend fidget with a cool, level gaze. He licked his lips and Ashfur sighed in relief as he began to speak.

"Let's say that I do." He began. "What in the name of StarClan possessed you to let some evil RiverClan cat take over your brain? Have you lost you StarClan given mind?!" He snarled.

"I didn't have a choice! It's not like I could just fight him off! Even with help from StarClan, by the time I was back here everything had already happened."

"You honestly expect me to believe that some dead cat can take over your body and make you do things you don't want to?" The golden tom snorted.

"It's true-" Ashfur started.

"Fox-dung to that! Stop looking for a way out of this mess and own up to it! You ruined our Clan, Ashfur, and you have a lot to do before you can get anyone to believe you, much less me."

With those words, Thornclaw shouldered past the grey tom and disappeared into the darkness that was the forest. When he was positively out of earshot, Ashfur let out a mournful wail.

_Poor little Ashkit lost his best friend…_ A voice sneered.

"Shut up!" Ashfur growled. "I'm a ThunderClan warrior."

_If you say so… you would have made a great candidate for the Dark Forest, y'know? Too bad you had to go and _ruin_ it! We don't really like cats who turn tail at the first sign of trouble, Ashkit. _

"Whatever." Ashfur snorted.

_I wonder… what happens when Thornclaw finds out you were telling the truth?_

"He'll believe me… he has to. He's all I've got now."

_He left you, Ashkit. He left you for your mouse-brained Clan. It's too late for him to find out now. You'll be with us by then. Then there will be nothing left…_

"What in the name of StarClan are you talking about?!"

The voice now had an owner.

"StarClan doesn't walk where you're going, Ashkit!" Hawkfrost sneered. The grey tom couldn't be bothered to cry out before the dark tabby made his world go black.

Hollyleaf had to admit that she was rather worried when Thornclaw stormed into camp without the grey tom at his heels, begging for mercy as she expected he would be, and after much self-debate, she decided to confront the tom on his friend's whereabouts. She didn't know why, but she knew that somehow, Ashfur was in trouble.

"Where is he?" She demanded of the golden tom.

"How do you know he's not just blowing off some steam? They probably argued and Thornclaw left Ashfur to think for himself." Breezepelt muttered when he finally caught up with her. " It's what cats do when they fight. They want time alone."

"I have a feeling that Ashfur isn't completely alone, Breezepelt. Now, Thornclaw, where is he?"

"Probably sulking in the forest about how I won't believe his lies." Thornclaw snorted and stalked off toward the warriors den, presumably to curl up in his nest and do the same.

"Do you really think a Dark Forest warrior would attack Ashfur for no reason other than he told the Clans that they were back? We all know they exist just like we know StarClan exists." Breezepelt mused. "Why would anyone attack Ashfur? No offense, but he's not the most important cat around."

"I wouldn't put it past Hawkfrost." Hollyleaf muttered. "If Ashfur was telling the truth, then Hawkfrost will probably kill him."

"I just don't get why."

"What would you do if someone exposed your darkest secret and you had no one like me or Crowfeather?"

"I'd flay them alive and hide the body." He confessed. "But since you two are constantly around and I have yet to have a dark secret-" Breezepelt cut himself off.

"Fox-dung!" He spat. Hollyleaf nodded and they bolted into the forest.

"Where are they off to at this time of night?" Crowfeather had noticed that they were talking, but had no idea what about. They seemed to be spending more than a lot of time together, and he briefly wondered whether he should be concerned.

He shook himself out and curled up to sleep. He'd ask Breezepelt in the morning.

**Review please! I need your opinion. (Am I making them too OOC?)**


End file.
